


Phantoms Of My Imagination

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blood, Blood Drinking, Countess!Widowmaker, F/F, Fluff, Forests, Lesbian Vampires, Light Angst, Vampires are Known, Witches, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: A story where The Witch Of The Wilds finds the lone Countess. But takes her in, in hopes of changing her back into a human. That's what Amelie thinks, but Angela just wants some company besides Fareeha.





	Phantoms Of My Imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_am_a_Lover_not_a_Hater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Lover_not_a_Hater/gifts), [markthecreep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markthecreep/gifts), [HealthDrink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthDrink/gifts), [The_Gamester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamester/gifts).



> So for my G-Homies who really like my works, I gave them a shout-out in Amari|Ziegler so I'm writing this for them.  
> I don't know if you guys like Mercymaker but I hope you do XD'

It was a nice night that night. the sky dark as always, the wind rustling through the trees. What more should a date have? Well, vampires aren't usually the answer. This date was turning into a dinner date. Not for the girl, but for The Countess. 

Her lips trailed up the girl's neck slowly, licking and feeling those veins pulse. “Lena,” Amelie whispers against the brunettes flesh.

“W-What is it love?” Lena asks, her breath hitching as fangs sink into the tender flesh. 

“I'm sorry for this.” Amelie drinks, warm blood flowing past her teeth and down into her throat. The Countess only apologized because she felt bad, Lena was quite the catch. Though she didn't care too much about it. 

From afar, someone watched this event take place. The Witch had been watching. Eyes roaming The Countess as she took one's life into her pale hands. 

Lena’s body falls to the floor limply, Amelie looks down, blood dripping from her fangs with a cold smirk on her face.

The Witch took a couple steps forward, shoes crunching leaves to cause the vampire to turn to the direction of the noise. “Your eyes roam me, why I must ask?” Amelie stood tall above the Witch as she took a few steps towards her. 

“I am The Witch of The Wilds.” The woman told her all she needed to know for the moment. 

“Witches. Disgusting women honestly.” The Countess was upfront about her opinion on the blonde.

She chuckles, “Well I don't know about that but my name is Angela.” The blonde states, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. 

Amelie took a moment to look over the woman. A hat rested on the top of her head, a dark eyeshadow applied. Her skin was pale like Amelie's. 

“Amelie?” Angela noticed the other woman spacing off.

She snaps back into real life, “How did you know my name?” The vampire questions, her 

“The townspeople said a woman named Amelie had turned into a werewolf. And I knew a French woman wouldn't be a werewolf.” Another small laugh from her.

“What do you mean?”

“French give up easily, werewolves like a fight. Vampires hunt for easy prey.” Angela explains.

“I wouldn't agree with you, I have fought a couple of wolves in my time.” The Countess snaps back, not wanting to be seen as weak.

A soft creak in the woods startles the witch, “Who is with you?” Angela asks quickly, not wanting to be seen by the public. If someone had seen her in person, they would have to be put down. THere was no way she was risking the chance of being seen. 

“No one that I know of.”

“Alright.” Even if the Countess was lying, it could be the end for her. The Witch had lots of power to use, and many spells. 

“Now Witch, what are you really here for?” Amelie asks. 

“I was just taking a stroll in the woods.” The Witch laughs, not exactly telling the truth. The reply was more of sarcasm rather than truth. But In Angela’s honest, she hadn't been doing anything in the woods that night. The blonde had needed some time to think over some things. 

“Well funny story actually,” Angela starts “I was walking through the town, not all dressed up of course. And someone had mentioned that they heard a scream!” The Witch chuckles softly. 

“Of course, you went into to town looking for what exactly?” The Countess asks, still wanting to know the reason.

“Looking for,” She stops “Looking for some Holy water actually!” Angela was on thin ice at this point. 

“Hmm.. Holy water.” Amelie thought about it, but what would a witch need Holy water for? Though, The Countess could judge too hard since she knew almost nothing about Witchery. “What will you need that water for, Witch.”

“My friend, he has.. Been having some issues with vampires at the moment. It's quite sad, both of his daughters lost their lives to a vampire, I find it tragic.” Angela had been telling the truth this time, she was an open book. Unlike Amelie, the woman was very closed off about her past. Hell, she could barely remember it anyway. 

“Interesting.” Amelie was silent, but heard another sound, her ears perking. 

“Did you hear that?” Angela asks, noticing the change in the air. Something was happening. SOmething strange, like life itself, was being brought back. 

“I don't see anything at all, we are fine.”

 

“How can you see?!” The Witch says, her voice filled with laughter. 

“I have better vision than you, Witch.” The Countess had a pure hatred for witches, the clan of vampires she stuck with had attacked a coven of witches once. 

“I suppose, but I can grant myself better vision.” She counters.

“Pity then.” 

“Either way, Countess. I must go back, my servant is waiting.” Angela says, calling her broom. 

“I enjoyed this talk, maybe we should talk some more soon,” Amelie says. The vampire wanted to get a better understand of witches, so maybe, just maybe. She could learn that through Angela.

“Well, maybe,” Angela smirks and hops onto her broomstick. It had been the same one that Amelie had seen during the attack. What if, What if she has seen Angela before? Only time could explain that to her though.

Once the witch left, Amelie chuckles to herself. That chuckle turns into a full laugh. The witch had been as stupid as the books said! The Countess finds this funny, who wouldn't? The books had said witches were smart and skillful, but the leader would always be poolish. But Angela was no normal witch leader, she had been born into a family of witches. The Zieglers were a powerful family, but Angela never took her work seriously. 

Its why she was know and named after the forest called Wilds. Her name, The Witch of The Wilds.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comment!


End file.
